The Nights We Met
by iloveromance
Summary: In the tradition of "Groundhog Day", this is the story of the day that Niles and Daphne first met.
1. Chapter 1

Niles glanced at the wall clock in his office, grateful when he noticed that it was almost that time. It was his favorite time of the day, when he left work to meet his brother at Cafe Nervosa at 10:30 for drinks and conversation. Although they argued quite a bit and never really saw eye to eye on a lot of things, he loved Frasier and coming to Nervosa gave him a chance to get caught up. It was impossible to do so at home, what with Maris chiding him at every possible moment. He loved that Frasier completely understood, having been through a similar situation with Lilith before their divorce brought him from Boston back to his home town of Seattle. They had the same conversations day in and day out. And yet today seemed as though it was going to be different, although he couldn't quite figure out why.

He walked into the café and waved at Frasier who sat at a table near the window.

"Niles, how nice to see you!" Frasier said in greeting.

"Likewise, Frasier." Niles replied. He summoned the barista and ordered his usual half caf- non-fat latte with the faintest hint of cinnamon watching with some disdain at the couple next to them who ordered plain tea with cinnamon. Never in his life could he imagine anyone enjoying such a thing.

As they sipped their drinks and exchanged words of wisdom from the world of Psychiatry, Niles quickly changed the subject. "So, how are you and Dad getting along?"

Frasier sighed. "Oh well, you know how it is, Niles… Dad is… well, Dad."

"And how is this new home healthcare specialist working out? What was her name again? It starts with a D…Um…"

" _Daphne_." Frasier corrected. "Daphne Moon. Well, she's… _interesting_ to say the least."

"Interesting how?"

"Oh Niles, I'll just go ahead and say it. She's a _kook_! But Dad insisted that I hire her so what choice did I have?"

"What's so wrong with her?"

"Well for one thing Niles, she's English! Isn't that enough?"

"I suppose, but I don't understand…"

"It's not important. You'll meet her sooner or later and you can see for yourself. But she's quite good with Dad and I guess that's the most important thing, isn't it?"

"Absolutely. So when do I get to meet this woman that we pay so generously to care for our father?"

Frasier chuckled. "My point exactly, Niles. Well, how about tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Sure. I was thinking that you and I could take Dad out to dinner. It's been a long time since we've gone to a restaurant together. Let's go tonight!"

Niles was taken aback. "Tonight?"

"Sure, why not? Oh and ask Maris to come along, all right?"

Niles couldn't believe what he was hearing, for Frasier had nothing but disdain for his wife. It was hard to contain his emotions. "Oh of course I will! I'll ask her right now! Thank you Frasier!"

Frasier nodded. "Certainly Niles. After all Maris is _family_."

"That she is." Niles replied pointedly, taking note when Frasier seemed to ignore him. Apparently the point was taken, if only subtly.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly and he arrived home from work, eager to enjoy a night out to dinner with his wife, father and brother. But when he arrived home, he was met by Marta who stood at the foot of the stairs.

"Oh, Marta, can you make sure that Maris is ready to go? We have to be there by eight and I want to make a good impression on Dad's new physical therapist. Good help is so hard to find and well…you know..."

"Yes, I know, Dr. Crane. But Missy Crane…"

Niles' eyes widened. "What is it, Marta? What's wrong?"

"I think you should go and see for yourself."

Niles bounded up the stairs, loosening his tie and made his way to his bedroom door. Maris' door was still closed, so he knocked gently.

"Maris? Honey, can I come in?"

When there was no answer, he quickly turned the doorknob relieved that it was unlocked. "Maris, are you ready? It's almost time to-."

But he wasn't prepared for the sight before him. Maris sat on the edge of the bed wearing only her camisole, a half- slip and an expression that caused him alarm.

"Maris, what is it? What's wrong?"

She said nothing but instead let out a whimper that was so soft, he had to strain to hear it. He moved closer and attempted to put his arm around her but she moved away. The shunning hurt, but what hurt worse was the way she completely disregarded him.

"Maris, what about dinner? Dad and Frasier are expecting us at eight."

"No…" She said softly.

He cursed under his breath. He should have known this was going to happen. It certainly wasn't the first time and he knew that it wouldn't be the last. "Maris, please… What about Dad and Frasier? And this new home healthcare worker?"

"Just go by yourself Niles. I'm tired."

Dejected, Niles leaned to kiss his wife's cheek. "All right Maris. Sleep well. I'll be home soon."

He arrived at Frasier's much earlier than intended, but for the first time since Frasier had moved into the Elliott Bay Towers, Niles didn't feel comfortable coming over without giving Frasier when he reached the nineteenth floor by way of the elevator, he dialed Frasier's number. His brother answered right away.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hello, Frasier. It's me."

 _"Yes. Well, hi Niles."_

"Would it be all right if I came up early?"

 _"Well, of course you can come by!"_

"Okay, thanks. Just give a few minutes."

 _"Great! I'll, I'll see you there!"_

Niles had no sooner put his cell phone away than he saw his brother open the door. "Hi Niles, good to see you!" As his brother opened the door wider, Niles stepped inside, the door closing behind him. "Thank you for calling first."

"I heard your show today. I wouldn't dream of stopping by unannounced!" Niles replied, remembering vividly the woman who had called into Frasier's radio program asking for advice on her in-laws who often came by without warning.

Frasier looked around the room. "Where's Maris?"

"Oh, well I'm afraid that she's having one of her episodes. I came home to find her slumped on the bed in her half-slip. I knew right then and there that dinner was not to be."

"Oh, I'm sorry Niles."

"Thank you, Frasier. I am too. We were both looking forward to meeting the home healthcare worker. What was her name again?"

Frasier gasped lightly. "Oh, that's right Niles! You haven't met Daphne."

"No I haven't. I-."

"Daphne, this is my brother, Niles."

It was then that Niles noticed the woman standing at the table, folding a basket of laundry. He was immediately enamored by her; the way she stood. Her tall, lean body, long wavy dark hair and her oversized denim shirt paired with black leggings. _This_ was Frasier's home health care worker? He moved closer and extended his hand, prompting Daphne to do the same. As their hands joined, he was stunned by how soft her skin was, how beautiful her eyes were; the color of chocolate diamonds. And the scent that surrounded her was heavenly.

"Hello, I'm N-iles Crane." He stammered.

She smiled and he was immediately pulled in by her beautiful eyes.

"When Frasier told me that he'd hired an Englishwoman I pictured someone a little more… not quite so… You- _you're_ Daphne?"

"Why, yes I am! Daphne Moon." She said proudly.

"O-oh… Well, it's…"

"It's nice to meet you." She said, smiling sweetly.

He was in heaven. There was no way he could possibly go to dinner with his dad and brother now, not when there was an angel in his midst. Then he had an idea.

"Frasier, I'm having a thought. Since Maris has sadly dropped out of our dinner plans, perhaps Daphne can take her place?"

"Oh Mr. Crane, you're too kind." Daphne said. "But-."

"Um, Daphne, Niles is a psychiatrist just like me, so you can address him as _Doctor_."

"Frasier, that's not necessary. Daphne can call me anything she wants. She can even call me _Niles_!" he said, annoyed this his brother for embarrassing him in front of this enchanting creature.

Daphne gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry, Dr. Crane! I had no idea! But I wouldn't dream of calling your brother by his first name! It just wouldn't be right. I'll just call him Dr. Crane if that's all right." She turned her attention to Niles. "And to you to Dr. Crane. Oh my, it's going to be quite confusing having two _Dr. Crane's_ around here! But I don't think I'll have much trouble telling the two of you apart!"

"So will you come?" Niles pleaded,his cheeks flushed from what he considered to be a compliment. "Have dinner with us? Please? After all if you're going to be taking care of our father, it's only natural to want to get to know you better and-."

"Niles!"

She smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry Dr. Crane I really can't, but I appreciate the offer. I need to finish this laundry for your brother and then get ready meself."

"Oh, where are you off to?"

"Me girlfriends and I are playing poker tonight."

Niles eyebrows rose. "Poker?"

"Oh it's just for fun. None of us ever loses more than two hundred dollars."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Two hundred-."

"Yes, sometimes more sometimes less, but it's just for fun, right?"

"Right, well…"

Suddenly Daphne took his hand, causing his heart-rate to increase. "Wait a minute, I'm getting something on you!"

Niles looked at Frasier in alarm, but his brother only nodded.

"Daphne is psychic. We've decided to find it charming." Frasier explained.

Niles returned his attention to Daphne noticing for the first time that she was holding both of his hands. "Wait, it's getting stronger now." She continued. "You've had a rough evening at home, haven't you?"

"Yes! How did you know?" Niles replied, his eyes wide with surprise.

Daphne merely laughed. And when she did it was the most wonderful sound he'd ever heard. "Oh it's just a gift."

"It's wonderful!" Niles exclaimed.

"Niles!" Frasier warned. But Niles ignored him.

"I'm amazed,Daphne, really! It's wonderful!"

"Well, there's more where that came from I'm sure. Just give me time, Dr. Crane. I should get going. It was nice to meet you!"

"Likewise." Niles said. He went to grab Daphne's coat, but Frasier was too fast for him and before Niles could take another step, Frasier was already slipping the coat onto Daphne's shoulders.

"I won't be home too late. Have fun at your dinner!" Daphne called to the Crane men as she walked out of the apartment.

"We'd better get going, too." Frasier said. "Those reservations at Le Cigar Volante won't last forever. "Coming Niles?"

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, or even how he managed to walk out the door. But one thing was for certain.

Niles was in love.


	2. Chapter 2

He wasn't sure what had awakened him first; the blaring alarm clock, the sunlight that filled his bedroom, or the lingering memories of a most wonderful dream. At least he thought it was a dream, but never before had a dream felt so real. Perhaps…. He sighed deeply. It didn't matter anyway. Reluctantly he pushed the dream or whatever it was from his mind and began to dress for work. He had no time for silly fantasies or dreams today. He had patients to see and loads of paperwork to catch up on. It was definitely going to be a busy day.

That turned out to be an understatement. By the time 10:15 rolled around, he was more grateful than he'd ever been. The trip to Café Nervosa to see Frasier would certainly give him a welcome break. At 10:30 he walked into the café and smiled at the familiar gesture; a wave from his brother. Strangely he was sitting at the table by the window. It wasn't like his brother to sit at the same table for two days in a row. The coveted table was hard to come by. But today seemed to be Frasier's lucky day.

"Niles, over here!" Frasier called to him.

Niles smiled and waved back before joining Frasier at the table.

"Niles, how nice to see you." Frasier said in greeting.

"Um, thank you." Niles said, immediately wondering what was going on. Frasier was unusually upbeat. "It's nice to see you too." He caught the attention of a nearby barista and ordered his usual drink. "Now, make sure that there's only a whisper of cinnamon, do you understand?" He could almost feel Frasier rolling his eyes, but he purposely ignored him and focused his attention on the barista. Her hand trembled as she scribbled the information on her order pad. "Yes sir. I'll make sure that it's done to your… specifications."

He scoffed, wondering if she was a new employee. They always seemed to mix up his order. He watched as she turned to the couple at the next table. "What can I get you?"

"Oh, just plain tea with cinnamon." The woman replied.

Niles was repulsed. What was wrong with people? He stared at the woman for a moment and then at the man who sat across from her. There was something-

"Niles, are you all right?"

He looked over sharply, brought out of his thoughts. "What?"

"You seem distracted by that couple. Do you know them?"

"No, of course not. Why do you ask?"

"Well because you keep staring at them and we both know that staring is rude!"

Niles scoffed. "Well thank you for the lecture, Frasier! I'll have you know that I'm a grown man and I don't need-."

"I'm sorry Niles. I-."

Once again, Niles turned to look at the couple at the next table.

"Niles!"

"What?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Do you know those people?"

"Well no, but-."

"Then why do you keep staring at them?"

"Weren't they here yesterday?"

"What?"

"That man and that woman. They were in here yesterday sitting at that same table, wearing the same clothes."

"Niles…"

"No, really! He was wearing that same green golf shirt and she had on a yellow dress, just like that one!"

"Niles, don't point for God's sake!"

But Niles ignored Frasier yet again and scratched his head. "They ordered the same drink! Plain tea with cinnamon!"

"So? You order the same drink every time we come in here as well! It's not a crime!"

"I just don't understand why people would wear the same clothing two days in a row."

"We weren't even here yesterday so how would you know that?"

"What? Of course I was here! And so were you! Don't you remember?"

"I think you've had too many sherrys. Now I don't have a lot of time so if we're going to talk, let's talk, all right?"

"Of course. How are things?"

"Great, Niles. Just great. Dad is driving me crazy and Daphne is-."

Suddenly Niles' heart warmed at the sound of the name of the enchanting home health care specialist. Her sweet smile and chestnut brown hair made him smile.

"Right, how is Daphne?"

"She's… fine. It's nice of you to ask."

"Tell her that I said hello, all right?"

"Well, okay, but you haven't even met her. Don't you think that would be kind of strange, my giving a message to her from someone she's never met?"

"Oh Frasier, that's absurd! Of course I've met her! I met her last night!"

"Niles, what are you talking about?"

"I know that you're older than I am but your mind can't be going that quickly! Don't you remember? I met her last night! In your living room!"

"Perhaps you need a psychiatrist instead of seeing patients."

Niles put down his latte and stared at his brother in disbelief. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It _means_ that you've gone _completely crazy_! You should be a caller on my show!"

Niles' mouth fell open and he stood to begin gathering his briefcase and coat. "I didn't come here to be treated like some-."

Frasier reached out his hand. "All right, Niles. I'm sorry. Please stay. I was just surprised when you mentioned meeting Daphne last night. Are you sure you met her in my living room?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure." He would remember that moment for as long as he lived.

"Well I think you're mistaken but it's quite possible that you met somewhere else."

"What are you talking about?"

"She did mention something about going out for a while."

"Right, to play poker."

"Poker? Oh Niles, that's ridiculous. Daphne doesn't… and how would you know that anyway?"

"You were right there!" Niles said, doing his best to keep his voice from rising. "You heard her say that she was going to play poker. She walked right past us. She was wearing a red coat!"

"A red coat?"

"Are you going to repeat everything I say?"

"No, I just-Niles are you sure you're all right?"

"Why do you keep asking me that? I'm the one who should be asking you. I can't believe you don't remember!"

"Remember what, Niles?"

"About my meeting Daphne! You introduced us!"

"You must have imagined meeting her, but now that you mention it, there's something that I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Since you haven't met her formally and yes, I'm quite sure that you haven't, why don't you come over tonight around eight and I'll introduce you. We'll even take Dad out for dinner!"

Niles' eyebrows rose. "Dinner again? But we just-."

"What?"

"We just took Dad to dinner last night! I still have the rest of my tie that-."

This time it was Frasier who laughed out loud. "Last night? Oh Niles, don't be ridiculous! We haven't gone to a restaurant with Dad in months!"

"But last night-."

"Go home, Niles. Get some sleep. And while you're at home, ask Maris if she'd like to join us."

"Maris? But why?"

"Well, she's family, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is, but-."

"So you'll ask her?"

"Of course Frasier, but-."

Frasier looked at his watch. "So come over tonight around eight, all right?"

It only took one memory of the beautiful Englishwoman to give Frasier his answer. "Of course I'll be there. At eight o'clock."

* * *

When he returned to the office, he threw himself into his work while trying to make sense of the day's events. There was something very strange going on. Perhaps Frasier taking Dad into his home wasn't such a good idea after all. That thought brought with it the feelings of guilt that Niles had experienced so often since he'd gotten the news of his father lying on the bathroom floor. He was perfectly capable of moving his father into the mansion where he lived with Maris, but he chose not to, based on the fact that his Dad and Maris didn't get along at all. But he chose to push away his guilt for the moment anyway.

* * *

Once he arrived home, he changed into his best suit-a dark one this time-and his most distinguished tie. He glanced into the mirror and smiled. He hadn't looked this good in a long time. Maris was sure to-

Maris!

Dear God, he'd all but completely forgotten about her! His eyes moved to his closed bedroom door. Just across the hall was his wife's room. He'd promised Frasier that he'd ask Maris to accompany him to dinner with Dad and Frasier. But did he really have to keep that promise? He knew without a doubt that neither Frasier nor his dad cared about Maris and it would be of some relief for both of them if Niles were to show up for dinner alone. He knew Frasier's feelings about Maris all too well, from the look that Frasier had given him last night when Niles told him that Maris was having an episode and wasn't able to join them.

Last night… There was something very odd about that. How could he remember meeting Daphne so vividly while Frasier had no recollection of it? Was it a dream? A premonition? No, it wasn't possible. He thought it was odd when Frasier had told him that Daphne was psychic but he didn't believe in such nonsense. The notion was completely ridiculous. Perhaps he could use some time off from work.

He crossed the hallway and knocked on Maris' door. "Maris, honey? It's Niles. May I come in?"

When there was no answer he quietly opened the door and walked inside. She was in bed, reading a book, almost obvious to his presence. He moved closer to her.

"Maris, I know it's short notice, but Frasier wanted me to ask you if you'd like to accompany myself, Dad and Frasier to dinner tonight. And you can meet Daphne!" The sound of her name on his lips was like a song and he looked away, hoping that Maris hadn't noticed the rise in his voice.

"I'm not-."

"It's all right." He said a bit too quickly. "I understand. Well, I won't be late and I'll send Frasier and Dad your regrets."

Without waiting for a response, he closed the door, feeling strangely relieved.

* * *

Later when he arrived at the Elliott Bay Towers, he found that he was there much earlier than expected. He considered waiting in the car, but something told him to go inside the building. As he did so, he experienced a strange case of déjà vu. The lobby was exactly the way it had been the night before, right down to the people and their clothing. He recognized the man who stood by the elevator talking to another man as well as the woman who sat on the sofa in the corner reading a book. But he'd never paid attention to people in the lobby of Frasier's building before. Perhaps Frasier was right. Niles made a mental note to cut down on his intake of sherry.

He took a deep breath and pushed the elevator button, grateful when the doors opened and he found no one inside. The ride to the nineteenth floor seemed to take forever and when the doors opened yet again, he dashed into the hallway. He found himself standing in front of his brother's door, knowing that an angel was on the other side.

Something, he wasn't certain what it was, made him pull his cell phone from his jacket pocket and dial Frasier's number. The phone was answered quickly.

 _"Hello?"  
_

"Frasier? It's me, Niles."

 _"Yes. Well, hello, Niles."  
_

"Would it be all right if I came up early?"

" _Of course! Dad and I will be waiting!"_

Niles froze… No, it wasn't possible. She couldn't possibly be- "Don't forget Daphne!"

Frasier laughed _. "Of course not. She's here as well."_

Another sigh of relief escaped him. "Great. I'll see you soon."

Just like the phone the door was answered almost immediately after Niles rang the doorbell.

"Niles, come on in!"

"Hello, Frasier. I-." Niles stopped in his tracks and looked Frasier up and down.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I just… weren't you wearing that same suit and tie last night?"

"Dear God Niles, not this again! There's no way that you were here last night and no I'm not wearing the same clothes! I was on a date for God's sake, all right?"

Frasier paused and regarded Niles carefully. "Where's Maris?"

Niles bit his lip to keep from smiling. "She couldn't make it."

"Oh well that's too bad. I'm sorry, Niles."

"I am … too. We… I mean I am really looking forward to seeing Daphne again."

"Again?"

"You mean meeting Daphne, don't you?"

"Well…"

"All right, since you are so adamant about it, I'll introduce you right now. Daphne, this is my brother Niles."

Niles' eyes traveled across the living room to the vision that stood by the kitchen table. Once again she was folding a basket of laundry, wearing a smile. Dear God, _more_ laundry? Had Frasier no shame, making her do the same chore two days in a row? And then he noticed that like Frasier, Daphne was wearing the same clothes that she'd been wearing the day before. The oversized denim shirt, black leggings and small black shoes that looked like ballet shoes.

His heart began to pound in his chest and a somewhat magical force carried him across the room toward her.

When they were inches apart, he extended his hand. Strangely he was even more nervous than he'd been the night before, if in fact, the night before had actually happened.

"Hello, I'm Niles Crane." He stammered for what felt like the second time.

"Hello, I'm-."

"Daphne." He finished.

She smiled. "Yes, that's me. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Crane."

"Um, Daphne… Niles is a psychiatrist like myself so you can address him as _Doctor_."

A tinge of annoyance came over Niles and he turned to glare at his brother. "Frasier, that's not necessary. Daphne can call me whatever she wants!" He turned back to her angelic face and sighed. "She can even call me _Niles_!"

But she shook her head. "Oh, I wouldn't dream of calling you buy your first name, Dr. Crane! We've only just met! I-." She stared at him for a moment and then covered his hand with both of hers, sending a shiver up his spine. "Wait a minute, I'm getting something…"

"A psychic vision?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Why yes, how did you know?"

"Yes, Niles, how did you know?"

Niles shrugged at his brother's question. "Lucky guess!"

"It certainly was, Dr. Crane!" Daphne replied.

"Well, that's quite impressive, Niles. Because as a matter of fact, Daphne claims to be psychic. We've decided to find it charming."

"It certainly is." Niles replied absently, unable to take his eyes off of her face. "That and… um… Daphne? What's this physic vision you're getting?"

"Well, I'm not sure but it's about you."

He feigned surprise. "Me? Really?"

"Yes, I felt it the moment I touched your hand."

"Really…"

"It sounds strange but I feel like we've met before."

He could hardly contain his grin and resisted the urge to look at Frasier, who was surely taken aback. "You do? Well, that's funny because I was just saying the same thing to Frasier earlier today and-."

"NILES!" Frasier yelled, startling Niles out of his thoughts.

"It's impossible though, isn't it?" Daphne went on. "I mean, I've only been living here for three weeks and Dr. Crane-."

"I know…"

"It's so strange…"

"Yes, but in a good way, I hope."

She squeezed his hand. "Of course. I'm so happy to meet you, Dr. Crane." She squeezed his hand a second time, making him feel as though he could fly.

"W-Will you be joining us for dinner?"

"I'm afraid not. I have a date."

His heart sank. "A-a date?"

"Yes, with me girlfriends. We're going to play poker."

"Poker…" He repeated.

"It's all in fun. No one ever loses more than two hundred dollars."

"Two hundred dollars?"

She shrugged. "Well, sometimes more sometimes less, but it's all in fun. I always win it back eventually."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, removing a couple of crisp one hundred dollar bills which he handed to her.

"What's this?"

"Just in case…"

"Oh Dr. Crane, no. I can't accept your money. When I said that about the two hundred dollars, I wasn't trying to-."

"Please, take it. I insist."

Her worried eyes moved to Frasier and then back to Niles. "I-."

"Please…" he repeated.

"Well, all right. But I'll pay you back, I promise."

"No hurry. Take your time."

"Thank you." She said, surprising him with a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you so much."

"It was my pleasure."

"Well, I need to get going. Just let me get my coat and I'll be on my way."

Before Frasier could make a move, Niles dashed to the corner where her red jacket hung on the wall and carefully removed it. "Is this the one, Daphne?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is, Dr. Crane! You're very perceptive!"

He held her coat in his hands and moved toward her. "May I?"

She nodded and he helped her slip the coat around her arms and shoulders. As he turned he caught a familiar scent. It was subtle yet strong enough that he was momentarily caught off guard. It seemed so… familiar.

"Well, I'm off." She said, grabbing her purse. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" Niles called to her.

As the door was about to close behind her she turned to him. "Thank you again, Dr. Crane! Have fun at your dinner!"

He stood staring at the door long after she was gone.

"Niles, are you coming?"

The sound of Frasier's voice broke into his thoughts yet again and he whirled around. "What? Oh, yes. Sorry, I-."

"Well, come on!"

"To Le Cigar Valont!"

"We won't be going there tonight!" Frasier snapped.

"Why not?"

"Because we lost our reservation, no thanks to you!"

" _Me_? What did _I_ do?"

"I thought your conversation with Daphne would never end! And what is wrong with you giving her _two hundred dollars_ to play poker? Are you some kind of imbecile?"

His mouth fell open. "I-."

"And as for your conversation, I thought it would never end!"

"What does _that_ mean?"

"It means that you two were going on like old friends! It was just supposed to be a simple introduction!"

"Aw, come on Frasier, leave him alone!" Martin said. "You should be happy that Niles and Daphne got along so well! After all, he's paying half of her salary, isn't he?"

Niles mood brightened. "That's right, I do, don't I?" The statement was more of a reminder to Niles than anything and he instantly felt even better about giving her the money.

"We'll continue this conversation at dinner." Frasier said. "I'm starved. And since we've lost our reservation, we'll have to pick somewhere else."

"I know!" Martin shouted. "Let's go to the Timber Mill!"

"Sounds great!" Niles said, ignoring the annoyed look on Frasier's face. "Dad, really? The Timber Mill?"

"Well, I was willing to go to your place!"

"You know what, Frasier? The Timber Mill sounds great!" Niles said, trying his best to sound enthusiastic.

"Come on, Fras. Let's go!"

"You know Dad... now that I think about it; a good old-fashioned steak sounds great!"

As they walked out of Frasier's condo, Niles quickly removed his tie and placed it carefully in his pocket for safekeeping-until after dinner.

Just in case.

 _ **(A/N: This is not the end! There's more to come!)**_


	3. Chapter 3

He thought about her all night, the woman he'd seemingly met twice before. The scent of her hair was forever etched in his memory as was her beautiful face. He knew it was wrong, thinking about one woman while married to another. And he loved Maris. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

Once again he was awakened by the morning sunlight and he went about his morning routine. It was familiar enough, but the moment he arrived at work, things began to take on an even more familiar feel; one that was almost eerie. Ignoring it, he searched through the stacks of paperwork, feeling that same sense of déjà vu.

"Mrs. Woodson, didn't you give these exact papers to me yesterday?"

"Why no, Dr. Crane. They were just faxed over this morning. I pulled them off the fax machine the moment that I came in. Is something wrong? You look a little peaked."

He tried to smile at his kind assistant. "I-I'm fine. Just a little mixed up this morning I guess."

"You work too hard, Dr. Crane. You should take some time off."

"Frasier said the same thing yesterday when we were at Nervosa."

"Well, that's odd."

"Yes, I thought so too. Usually he tells me that I don't work hard enough. Like he would know. He's always trying to outdo me in some aspect. Ever since we were kids-."

"A-actually I meant that yesterday-."

When she paused he looked up. "Yes?"

"Well, forgive me if I'm wrong and I don't mean to intrude but I thought you told me that you forwent your coffee at Café Nervosa yesterday because your brother had a meeting to attend."

His eyebrows rose. "Did I? Well, I must have been mistaken because Frasier was definitely there. I-."

"Never mind. It was my mistake. I shouldn't be interfering in your personal life anyway. I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry, Mrs. Woodson. Thank you for your concern. I promise I'm fine."

"All right, well if you need anything I'll be making those phone calls that you asked me to make."

"Thank you."

He worked steadily, but as he did so he felt another sense of déjà vu while he attempted to get caught up on his paperwork. And once again he was relieved when the clock read ten-fifteen. He definitely needed to speak to Frasier because something very strange was going on. However, he chalked it up to working too hard and right then and there he promised himself that he would take some time off. He just needed to check his schedule first and then have Mrs. Woodson pencil it in.

When it came to his patients, he did his best to move toward a breakthrough. It was a goal he rarely met but one he always aspired to. But when his first and then second patient entered his office, he began to feel strange. It suddenly dawned on him that, for the third day in a row, he'd seen the same patients and they too were wearing the same clothing. But that was impossible, wasn't it? How could that be? And as each patient began to talk about their problem, his sense of unease began to grow. He rubbed his temples where a headache had formed. A glass of water and some aspirin would certainly be welcome.

However, he had no time for aspirin or water because the door opened, revealing Mrs. Montrose. Without being asked, she barged into his office, wearing a worried look on her brow. As always he greeted her gracefully and gestured for her to sit on the couch. He grabbed his note pad and sat down in his chair, crossing his leg over his knee.

"So, Mrs. Montrose, you said that you suspect your long-lost husband has been seeing another woman?"

She looked up, stunned. "Yes, that's right, but how-I-I mean, I've only just sat down. I haven't said a word until now and I certainly didn't mention George. In fact, this is my first time meeting you. I'm Annette Montrose."

It took Niles a moment to realize what she'd said. She was right. She hadn't said anything at all and it was in fact, the first time he'd seen her. Or was it?

"Right, my mistake. Well…"

"How did you know about George?"

He froze. There was no way to answer her question without coming across as a complete idiot. To cover, he chuckled.

"You know, Mrs. Montrose, I'm not quite sure how I knew about George. Intuition, perhaps?"

Thankfully she smiled. "Well that's amazing. You're very good, Dr. Crane. Dr. Spencer was right about you."

His face flushed as it always did when he received a compliment. "Well, thank you, Mrs. Montrose. Now, my first question is this… if you say that your husband is long-lost, how can you be sure that he's seeing another woman?"

She thought for a moment. "I can feel it."

He nodded. "Ah… of course. Okay, well… how long has this been going on?"

"The affair?"

"Um, no… I mean, how long has your husband… George, been…. Long lost?"

"Since 1942."

His mouth fell open. "Excuse me?"

"Since 1942. That was the last time I saw him."

Suddenly he understood. "Well, I'm very sorry for your loss. That must have been-."

"Oh, he's not dead. I'm sure of that."

"But you just said…"

And so it went.

* * *

By the time 9:45 arrived he was spent. He looked at the clock. He had three more patients to see that day, after his 10:30 coffee with Frasier. He hoped that the jolt of caffeine from his half caf nonfat latte with the faintest hint of cinnamon would do him a world of good. He certainly hoped so.

He arrived at Café Nervosa earlier than expected, but he was glad. He couldn't wait to see his brother and talk to him about the craziness that had been haunting him for the past two days. But the moment he walked in, he was stopped in his tracks by the sight. Frasier was sitting-yes, at the same table by the window, wearing the same clothes as the day before, and the day before that! And beside him were the same couple-the ones who ordered the plain tea with cinnamon. And they too were wearing the same clothes!

What was going on?

His body grew cold and suddenly it was hard to breathe. He was wheezing in and out and he began to stagger around the café, holding his arms out in front of him like a zombie. A barista immediately came to his aid.

"Dr. Crane? Dr. Crane, are you all right?"

He tried to answer, but could only stare at her. Taylor… yes. That was her name. How could he have forgotten? She'd been working at Cafe Nervosa forever.

"DR. CRANE!"

Frasier rose from his chair by the window. "I'm Dr. Crane! Did someone call me?"

Taylor looked worried. "Dr. Crane! Your brother! He's…"

Frasier's eyes widened. "Niles! Dear God!" He was at Niles' side at once. "Niles! What's wrong?" Gently he guided Niles to the adjacent chair at the window table and sat him down.

"What should I do, Dr. Crane?" Taylor asked. "Should I call 911?"

"No, that won't be necessary. He's just having a panic attack. Get him a half caf non-fat latte with the faintest hint of cinnamon, all right? And make sure it's barely a whisper! You got that?"

"A-all right." She said, scribbling the information on her order pad. "Yes sir, I'll be right back."

When she was gone, Frasier shook Niles' hard. "Niles! Niles! Snap out of it, all right? What's wrong with you?"

"Here you are, Dr. Crane."

Niles opened his eyes and focused on the drink in front of him, frowning. The so-called whisper was more like a shout. But he was in no condition to argue.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"No… thanks, I'm fine… Um…"

"Taylor."

"Yes, of course. Taylor. I-."

"I'll leave you alone, all right?"

"Thank you, Taylor."

When she was gone, he felt Frasier standing beside him. "Here, drink this." Frasier said. "And be careful, all right? It's hot!"

With trembling hands, Niles picked up the coffee cup and took a sip. It certainly did taste good. Perhaps he shouldn't be so adamant about the amount of cinnamon he requested. "Thank you."

"Now, I'll ask you again. What's wrong with you?"

"I-I don't know, actually. I-."

"What is it?"

"Frasier-."

"What?"

Niles stared at his brother for a moment. "Why are you wearing that suit again?"

Frasier looked down at his suit and tie. "What? This?"

"Yes."

"Well, for your information, it's a comfortable suit! I mean, it's a Butch-."

"Blum, I know." Niles finished without thinking. "But that's not what I meant. I meant that you've been wearing that same suit, shirt and tie for what, three days now and-."

"What? Niles don't be ridiculous! You and I both know that I'd never do such a thing! Yesterday I wore my black St. Laurent with a white shirt and a grey Hugo Boss tie! You even commented on how smart it looked! Thank you again, by the way."

Niles shook his head. "No, that's impossible. You were wearing that same suit and tie that you're wearing now. I'm sure of it because I commented on it, not the St. Laurent. You denied wearing it a second time of course and you said that you had been out on a date the night before."

"That's absurd! I haven't been out on a date since- well, it doesn't matter but the point is that-."

Niles felt the threat of hyperventilating yet again. "T-that couple over there!" He pointed to the table beside them. "They were wearing the same clothes, too! They were sitting in the same spot! They ordered plain tea with cinnamon!"

He hadn't realized that he was shouting until heads began to turn, including the couple at the next table.

"Niles, don't shout! What's wrong with you? Have you gone mad?"

"I-I don't know!" Niles stammered. "I-I think…"

"You've been working too hard."

Niles' eyes widened. "What?"

"You've been working too hard, Niles! I've been trying to tell you that for months but you just won't listen!"

"Th-that's what Mrs. Woodson said. In fact she said I should take some time off."

"Well, she's right about that."

"Frasier, you know better than anyone that I really can't afford-."

"Oh come on, Niles! Just take the night off, okay? Hey, I've got an idea. You haven't met Dad's new home health care worker yet."

At the mention of the woman he hadn't stopped thinking about in three days, Niles' heart began to pound in his chest.

"Um, you mean Daphne?"

Frasier's jaw dropped. "Did I mention her name? I don't think I did. How did you know…?"

"Well…"

"It doesn't matter anyway but you should come over. Tonight. And bring Maris!"

"M-Maris?"

"Yes! Look, I know that I've never been fond of your-."

"Wife." Niles said, making sure that the agitation showed in his voice.

"Right, your wife. And of course you've never been fond of Lilith, but-."

"Frasier-."

"Don't you think it's time to let bygones be bygones? Time to get past this? After all Maris is family and-."

"You know I don't think-."

"Don't worry, Dad won't cause any trouble, I promise. And if he does-."

"Dad?"

"Yes. I know that he and Maris don't get along, but perhaps-."

"Um, Frasier, I-."

"What is it?"

"Well, I don't' think that Maris will be able to make it tonight. But I'll certainly be there."

"Oh, well that's a shame."

"A shame? But you just asked-."

Frasier laughed. "I meant about Maris. But I suppose it's for the best."

"Yes, right. Well, I'll see you at eight then. Where are we going?"

"Going?"

"Where are we going to take Dad for dinner?"

"Dinner?"

"Isn't that why you want me to come over tonight? To take Dad to dinner?"

Frasier looked completely flabbergasted. "I-Well, yes, come to think of it, that's not a bad idea. Yes, we'll take Dad to dinner! Niles, you're brilliant! I'll call Le Cigar Volante at once for a reservation! He'll love it!"

Just as Frasier was about to remove his phone from his pocket, Niles stopped him. "Frasier, I-."

"What is it now, Niles?"

"Well, I was just thinking, why don't we take him to the Timber Mill?"

"THE TIMBER MILL?" Frasier's shouting caused heads to turn and rattled Niles' already frazzled nerves. "Um, yes. I was just-."

"You really have gone mad, haven't you? What on earth made you think of that horrible place?"

"Well, it's Dad's favorite restaurant and… You did say this is for Dad, didn't you?"

Frasier was silent for a moment and then laughed. "You know, you're right. And actually a steak and a baked potato sounds pretty good."

"Can Daphne come with us? Seeing that there will only be three and four is a much more-."

"Niles, you haven't even met her!"

"I-I know, but I just thought-."

"NO."

Niles sighed. "All right. Well, I'll see you at eight. And if you change your mind about Daphne joining us-."

"NO!"

"Ah. Well, then I'll see you at eight!"

With a smile on his face, Niles emptied his cup and walked out of the café. He may have been going crazy, experiencing what seemed to be the same day over and over again, but he was definitely looking forward to meeting Daphne again for the first time.

* * *

As he'd done the past two nights, he dressed carefully, this time choosing a brown suit, yellow suspenders and a striped shirt. He almost added a crisscross patterned tie in blue, yellow and red to complete the look but then thought better of it. He admired himself in the mirror and ran a brush through his hair once more; making sure that he looked absolutely perfect. When was the last time he'd done that for a visit to Frasier's? Well, aside from the past two days… never.

He didn't bother to let Maris know that he was leaving, for he knew that she wouldn't care. She rarely worried about him and although it hurt somewhat, he couldn't deny that it was a relief to simply leave the house without a care in the world and not have to answer to his wife.

On the way to Frasier's he considered stopping by a florist to buy some flowers for Daphne, but he thought better of it. No telling what Frasier would say and frankly he didn't want to hear it. He supposed it was a little formal, bringing flowers to someone he'd never met, even though he had met her twice already.

His heart sang as he pulled into the garage at the Elliott Bay Towers and hurried through the lobby to the elevator, waving a casual hello to Morrie the doorman. The elevator doors opened and he slipped inside, choosing this time to enjoy the ride to the nineteenth floor.

When at last he reached his brother's apartment, the doors opened and he stepped into the carpeted hallway. He took a deep breath and crossed the hall to ring the doorbell. His brother opened it almost immediately.

"Niles, right on time." Frasier said. He glanced at his watch. "In fact you're early! It's only 7:45."

"Oh, is that a problem?"

"No, not at all!Come in!"

"Thank you, Frasier. I considered calling first, but then I thought-." He froze at the sight of her. He'd seen her twice before but somehow she looked even more beautiful than before. She was wearing the familiar oversized denim shirt, leggings and ballet shoes. She looked like a dancer, in the oddest of ways. So beautiful. So-.

"Sherry, Niles?"

"Yes, please. I-." He stopped and made his way over to the angel who stood folding the laundry. He extended his hand. "Hello, I don't believe we've met. I'm-"

"Oh yes, Daphne, this is my brother Niles."

She smiled and walked away from the table to take his hand. "Hello, Mr. Crane. It's nice to meet you."

"Doctor Crane." Frasier corrected.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Daphne said, oblivious to Niles' angry expression.

Damn it, why must Frasier correct such an angel every time he introduced them?

"Please forgive Frasier." Niles said. "You're welcome to call me anything you like."

"I am sorry Dr. Cane. I had no idea you were a doctor as well. What kind of doctor are you?"

"I'm a psychiatrist, like Frasier."

"Oh, isn't that nice! Well, I'll have plenty of people to talk to if I need advice, won't I?" She laughed at her joke, but Frasier was not amused.

"Daphne-."

Her smile disappeared at Frasier's voice. "I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I was just making conversation."

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

"Oh God, I almost forgot!"

"Your poker game." Niles said without thinking.

This time it was Daphne who froze, along with Frasier and even Eddie stopped to stare.

"Why… yes I am going to play poker. But how did you know that? Unless your brother-."

Frasier held up his hands in surrender. "I never said a word, so I'm not sure how-."

Their father came into the living room wearing the oddest suit that Niles had ever seen. It was tan, made of shimmering fabric.

"Dad, I-."

"Isn't your father handsome?" Daphne sighed. "He looks so nice in that suit, doesn't he?"

"I-."

"How do you like it boys?" Martin laughed.

"Well, Dad, it's a little…"

"Isn't this the right attire for that Cigar place you were telling me about?"

"Actually Dad, we've decided to go somewhere else instead."

"Aw, geez, and I was really looking forward to trying that place out! You boys seem to love it!"

"Well, we do, Dad but this is your night so Niles and I thought that we should go somewhere that you like. How does The Timber Mill sound?"

Martin's eyes lit up like stars. "Whoa, really? You're serious?"

"Sure! I could use a good steak!"

"All right then! I'm going to change out of this suit and put on some comfortable clothes!"

Before Niles and Frasier could protest, Martin disappeared into the hallway, his jacket already halfway off.

"I know it's not what you wear, Dr. Crane, but your father was so happy when he bought that suit."

Frasier chuckled. "It's all right Daphne. As long as he's happy that's all that matters."

"Absolutely." Niles agreed. "Say, Daphne. You wouldn't be interested in joining us for dinner, would you? I mean seeing how there are only three of us now."

"Oh I wish I could but-."

"Right, your poker game."

"Are you psychic too?"

"Am I-?"

At that moment Niles realized that he and Daphne were still holding hands. The thought made him shiver but he didn't dare let go.

"Psychic." Daphne repeated. "You see, I'm… Oh... hold on…" She covered his hand with both of hers and stared into his eyes. "I'm getting something on you."

"I-."

"You're having trouble with your wife, aren't you? And it's bad, isn't it? Oh dear, this isn't good at all."

"What?"

"Daphne's psychic." Frasier explained. "We've decided to find it-."

"Charming." Niles finished. "Well, it… it certainly is. And yes, you're right Daphne. Maris and I are having problems. Lots of them, in fact."

She squeezed his hand. "I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane. I know that must hurt. Your brother never mentioned your martial problems but I can't even imagine-."

"Thank you, Daphne."

"Well, you should go to your dinner. I need to get going to me girlfriend's house and-oh, me coat!"

"Allow me." Niles said rushing to the coat rack. Sure enough, the red coat hung in the same place as before and he carefully lifted it from the hook. His heart beat faster as he carried it over to her and slipped it around her shoulders. When she turned around he caught a whiff of that wonderful scent. He couldn't believe he'd almost forgotten about it.

"What is that wonderful smell?" He asked without thinking.

"Oh, thank you, Dr. Crane. It's me perfume. I always spray it on me brush and run it through me hair.

"It's wonderful." He repeated.

"Well, aren't you sweet? Thank you."

"Are you sure you can't join us for dinner?"

"No, I should be going. I wonder how much I'm going to lose this time?"

"Oh, right, about that…" He opened his wallet and pulled out two crisp one hundred dollar bills. "For just in case."

Her eyes were wide. "Dr. Crane, I can't take these!"

"Please, I insist."

"But-."

"Please."

"Well, all right. Thank you so much. And I promise I'll pay you back."

"No hurry."

They stood staring at each other. "Well, it was lovely to meet you, Dr. Crane."

He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "The pleasure was mine, Daphne Moon."

Her mouth fell open. "H-how did you know me last name? I never-."

He grinned. "I'm not sure. Perhaps I'm psychic too?"

She smiled and squeezed his hand once more. "Well, it's charming."

"Thank you, Daphne. I'll see you soon, all right?"

"Yes, Dr. Crane. Have fun at your dinner!"

"Thank you, Daphne. Good luck at your poker game!"

When she was gone, he ignored the looks of his brother and father. "Well, come on. Let's go eat. I'm starved!"

He followed his brother, who wore his usual suit and tie and his dad who wore his signature plaid shirt out the door. Tonight's dinner was certain to be full of conversation.

 _ **TBC-Still not the end! More to come!  
**_


End file.
